


Black heart inertia

by LadyDarkness



Category: Supernatural, The Darkness (Comics), The Darkness (Games)
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Angry Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Dark Character, Dark Past, Darkness Around The Heart, Dean Winchester Angst, Dean Winchester Feels, Dean Winchester In Love, Dean Winchester Wants Children, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Denial of Feelings, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Foreplay, Heartbreak, Hunter Dean Winchester, Hunter Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Music, Jealous Dean Winchester, Love/Hate, Memory Alteration, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural) Feels, Nightmares, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Past Relationship(s), Post-Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Rough Sex, Sarcasm, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sex in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Soul-Crushing, Top Cow Universe, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, WINGING IT, once a hunter always a hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarkness/pseuds/LadyDarkness
Summary: Disclaimer* I don’t own the supernatural, the darkness characters or the musicLet’s wing it!





	1. black heart inertia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer* I don’t own the supernatural, the darkness characters or the music 
> 
> Let’s wing it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unfinished chapter*
> 
> Rework in the making*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song lyrics*

 

* * *

_Thank walking alone tonight 'cause I only got room for two_

_me and my burden black heart, it's all we know how to do_

_yet I look for a bigger bang than the kind I continually see_

_sick of all this inertia, I want a human being_

_lover can you help me?_

_I'm a child lost in the woods_

_a black heart pollutes me and I think_

_you're a mountain that I'd like to climb_

_not to conquer but to share in the view_

 

September 13th 2017

7:15pm

Lebanon, Kansas

The swollen sun melted along the horizon of the autumnal forest; haunted hues of scarlet, amber and rust colored leaves danced elegantly through the crisp autumn air as pools of deaden leaves kissed the gravel,  there was something about this town that I loved. The way each store, street and house celebrated Autumn in all her glory, the excitement that filled the air as the holidays started to approach or it may just be the sweet escape from the chaos of Hell’s Kitchen, the silence that seemed hauntingly beautiful especially at night when the smell of burning leaves and firewood lingered in the air and the stars glistened like diamonds in the blackish purple sky. lovers walked hand in hand and enjoyed each others company as well with the scenery of clean and clear streets that were free of debris, subway smoke and ladies of the night taking drags of their cigarettes but much like Hell's Kitchen this was a war zone and I was at the threshold of hell.... once again

Chaos and Destruction ensued throughout the bunker while Jenna and Sam ran around like headless chickens instead of gathering their last minute belongings they both started to gather the dirty clothes that were hung along lamp shades, couches and wooden chairs. action figures and Legos were scattered all along the hard wood floors. Lydia’s drawling, baby clothes, Lydia’s dress up costumes of pirates and shield maidens were covering every inch of furniture, coloring books replaced the countless books of research, lore and notes on the supernatural and religion. Dean’s skin magazines were scattered beneath the mounds of case files and medical records they stole from local police departments; the gut wrenching, cold heart breaking feeling of death and despair swept over me as my fingers softly ghosted over a familiar crime scene. 

"Amorette?" Jenna's soft voice reverberated throughout the library; pulling me out of the horrors that haunted me like an old homemade movie reel flicking through the gruesome images. The gut wrenching, cold heart breaking feeling of that night swept over me once again, haunted by the way his masculine scent of his old spice cologne and Irish Spring soap still kissed my skin along with the dark purplish blue bruises and lacerations of that night. The sound of the headboard hitting the wall, the cries for mercy and the feeling of the splintering rope digging into my skin as he burrowed himself inside me plagued me through dreams and in waking but nothing was more soul crushing than being constantly reminded of that night. There was no where to run, no dark corner to hide in; there was no hope or salvation that I could put my faith in...just the comfort of the darkness. 

"sorry, my flight had a slight delay" tossing my bag on the library table and peeled off my leather jacket and hung it on the back of the wooden chair. Jenna softly smiled happy to see me yet there was a look in her eyes that harbored something dark. one of those looks like she wants to break down and cry but she was afraid of letting everyone see her become weak for just a second. we learned at a young age to burrow our feelings in the deepest, darkest grave that we could find and never speak of them again but loving Sam Winchester changed her; she went from Jenna "the brawler" to Jenna "the mama bear" shortly after meeting the Winchesters 

"Mitchell just ate an hour ago, he will need to be changed soon and keep him up for a few hours. he usually sleeps throughout the night, he tends to be a little fussy during the night but with a little tender love and care he will be passed out in no time, he likes Led Zeppelin and Stevie Nicks" Jenna handing me the baby; her anxiety starting to kick in as she was having doubts of what she was going to do next "if you need anything, there is a phone list on the fridge along with their schedules. whatever you do, don't fall for Lydia's crap" she warned descending down the hallway and gathered the rest of her belongings leaving me alone with Sam Winchester and a three month old who was quickly loosing his fight with consciousness while I danced and swayed to the lullaby that was repeatedly playing in the distance 

"how are you doing? how is everything back home?" Sam looking up at me for a moment from the research that he was drowning in, his last minute romantic get away sent my sister in a whirl wind to her pending freedom that awaited just along the horizon with the setting sun

"Nothing but catfights, fistfights and gstrings” kissing the top of Mitchells head, the smell of lavender and baby powder clung to his dark hair; his lips pulled back slightly while his pleasant baby dreams brought an innocence to the gathering at the bunker “how are you Sam, how is everything?" whispering softly enough for him to hear me as I placed Mitchell down in his playpen and backed away slowly until it was safe enough to assume the three month old was out for the count and celebrated with a single fist pump. 

 

"everything is... okay" he smiled in assurance as the sound of tiny feet stormed down the long hallway of the bunker.

"Aunt Amy?!!!" the sound of little feet reverberating down the hall caught my attention, Lydia stormed down the hall, her voice reverberating throughout the bunker like an echo, her long dark hair danced behind her as she ran down the long hallway, slamming into my legs and almost send me on my ass. Her tiny arms wrapped around me for dear life. Her dark green eyes flickered in the moonlight that beamed through the tall windows of the library. "will you watch a scary movie with me?" her puppy dog eyes widened; glistening like diamonds in the night and I was already crumbling to her Winchester charm. 

"of course"

"see daddy, Aunt Amy will watch IT with me" she teased him, she was a smart ass just like her mother with her 'I told you so' demeanor and Sam was not too thrilled with me. 

"you know how I feel about clowns" he sighed

"come on Sam, everybody loves a clown" looking down at Lydia then up at Sam who was not thrilled with the idea at all "can we order a pizza?" Lydia tugged on my Megadeth shirt and gave her puppy dog eyes 

"absolutely lovebug, how about you go make sure mommy is okay while I talk to daddy?" Lydia immediately abided by my wishes and skipped down the hall to the bedroom where Jenna was hiding for a moment. 

"alright, what is going on?" placing my hands on my hips and hovered over Sam while he opened his laptop and worked his magic; the worried hunter who looked around for a moment and gave a faint sigh of relief yet there was something troubling about him, something that he was trying to bury deep down inside in the darkest corner of his mind.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay? You know you don’t have to do this alone”   Sam looked up at me for a moment letting some of his doubts and fears seep through the crack of his crumbling walls.  for a brief moment in time, Sam was no longer the ruthless hunter who was at war between heaven, hell, angels, demons and everything in between but he was a worried man who kept the truth from his brother by cleaning up his mess and destroying any evidence that lead back to Dean while Cas wiped Dean’s memory of that night

“Sam, I love you but this is also my decision and he has the right to know” my heart fluttered to the thought of even being here, my stomach was in knots since I boarded that plane...hell my stomach was in knots the moment I booked the flight and offered to babysit the kids but I needed to feel something other than the empty shell of the woman I once was. Above all things, I needed to make things right between Dean, Jackie and myself. 

Chaos returned to the bunker, the sound of Lydia screaming in excitement to my presence and Mitchell the once slumbering child was screaming and crying out of fear of the hell that was unfolding around him. "Does Jackie know" Jenna stopped dead in her tracks with her hands on her hips, she reminded me so much of our mother when she was pissed off and trying to make a point. she meant business...her eyebrows furrowed, her dark brown eyes showed the deepest darkest depths of hell with a slight flicker of hellfire within, her hands were placed firmly on her hips as she clenched onto the dirty clothes for dear life.

”No” I sighed and she glared at me with hellfire in her eyes “what the hell was I supposed to tell him, the truth?”  

“Amorette, he also has the right to know. What if meadow is his?" Sam wanted to say more but the look in his wife's eyes made it very clear that he better tread lightly for he only met the dysfunctional crime family once during a Christmas gathering and that turned out to be a night filled of chaos; it was a feast fueled by alcohol and fist fights and the beginning of a long reign of hatred between Jackie Estacado and Dean Winchester; two men who were so in love with themselves that they failed to see the irony of their sex addict, womanizing, fueled by sex and violence egos yet they were different in every way. Dean was a broken soul, hell bent on setting the wrong things right while Jackie was a tormented and damned soul of a cursed bloodline; raised by pure evil and lost the one woman that he truly loved yet all Jackie ever wanted was a family but instead he spent his nights setting the wrong things right and spreading carnage and fear throughout the city like a disease. “I mean, could she be his?” 

“Yes” the thought of Jackie being meadows father felt more like a blessing than a curse. Even though he was a cold hearted, ruthless assassin and now the current wielder of the darkness. He was also the closest thing Meadow had as a father figure but I could see the worry and heartbreak in his eyes when he wanted to talk about our future together and I buried my feelings in the deepest, darkest grave that I could find.

"Jackie isn't some fucking teddy bear that you can cuddle with at night to ensure that everything is going to be alright. he is a ruthless sociopath who was adopted and raised by a narcissistic parasitic asshole who wanted to bleed that family dry and I sure as hell don't want to go back to that lifestyle; constantly in hiding in his witness protection program because he failed to keep jenny alive.” Jenna growled, fuming to the fury of a past time that left a stain on the hearts of anyone who knew the carefree bartender with a heart of gold "you need to stop burying your feelings for him and tell him about that night. He needs to know that he may be Meadows father" laying down her terms and conditions before storming out of the kitchen to prepare for their departure 

Sam and I looked at each other afraid to mutter another word while the raging Italian woman stormed the bunker like a demoness guarding the gates of hell. her dark eyebrows furrowed, her nostrils flared, her eyes burned bright with a rage, the vein on her forehead pulsed to the tension and anger that coursed through her veins. “I think that went well, don’t you?” Looking over at Sam who remained silent until the threat was gone

“Maybe you should consider just raising her as Jackie’s daughter, he obviously loves the both of you and it is quiet obvious that you are madly in love with him as well” Sam looked at me with a faint smirk on his face while I stole an apple and pulled out my favorite hunting knife from the side of my boot, taking my favorite spot on the fancy marble island in the middle of the kitchen

“You don’t think I have thought about that? Trust me, I would sell my soul for her to be Jackie’s daughter but I am also sick of living in the shadows, haunted by the thoughts that my daughter is either the product of the darkness or the daughter of a knight of hell. This is more than just finding out who her father is, this is about keeping her safe from angels, demons and everything in between.” slicing the apple and shoved the piece in my mouth to take a moment of silence as Lydia  and Jenna entered the room and I immediately followed one of the many golden rules when it came to the children, the ‘tables are for glass, not asses’ before my sister unleashed her wraith of hormonal hell upon us once again. 

“Whatever you decide, I support it” Sam reassured me with a faint smile

"bedtime is at 9pm, don't stay up too late and abso..."

"absolutely no junk food past bedtime, I know we go through this every single time"

"Amorette, I mean it"

"you have my word" 

"be a good girl for aunt Amy" jenna fell to her knees and kissed the top of Lydia's head before they stormed out of the door before I could ask a thousand questions on dealing with a little girl who fought off sleep like the black plague all because uncle dean told her that the boogey man and everything that went bump in the night were monsters who would take her away and she would never see her parents again.  'have no fear, for uncle dean is here' was his new motto but the ruthless hunter was out and about doing god knows what or who while I dealt with the chaos that filled the bunker.

"Aunt Amy, can you call uncle dean and tell him to come check my room" Lydia tugged on my shirt; her green puppy dog eyes could bring world peace within an instant...hell could sell anything to anyone with those eyes and long dark brown hair. her attitude was 100% jenna, she may look sweet and innocent but you dare change Scooby-Doo and she will rip you a new one; you even look at that remote and she could unleash hell on earth. 

“what I am not a good monster hunter for you?” pulling out the lunchmeat from the crisper drawer and prepared her sandwich 

"no" she quickly replied with her brutal honesty; a trait that her mother displayed pretty well. 

“you have to protect Mitchell and me and uncle dean protects you, me and Mitchell” she said

“who is going to protect uncle dean?” I looked down at her

“you” she said

“so you are telling me I have to call uncle dean to protect us, but I have to protect him?” cutting her sandwich in half and topping off her plate with some chips. 

“yup….uncle dean looooves you” she giggled, she got this idea in her head that dean loved me because she saw me dancing with him at Jenna and Sam's wedding few years ago when really he was more interested in escaping the happy union and grabbing a few cold ones at a local bar. 

 _“_ Noooo uncle dean loooooves you _”_ I laughed starting to pick up the toys that were already scattered along the bunker and placed them in the toy bin in the corner of the living room while Lydia found herself in front of the tv. 

“Sam!” Deans voice ripped through the silence of the bunker, his jade eyes fell upon me as he licked his lips in disbelief of my return

“what are you doing here? Where is Sam?” storming down the stairs with a blonde hair woman on his heels. 

“Gigi” Lydia screamed running to the blonde hair woman and wrapped her arms around her

 “hey sweetie” the woman melted to the loving child then looked up at me “you must be Amorette, I heard so much about you” the woman somehow found her way out of the embrace of an excited child and pulled me into a hug, slightly shocked to the recently resurrected huntress who won the heart of John Winchester

"it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Winchester"

"please call me Mary or Mom, which ever you prefer" dean looked at us both shocked to see that we were getting along well, perhaps too well for his liking. 

“where is Sammy?” dean interrupted us 

“Sam and Jenna took the weekend to relax and enjoy each others company” slightly lying for the sake of the children

“and they decided to call you?” suddenly I felt like I was in a Mortal Kombat match with the ruthless hunter and we were hell bent on ripping each other to shreds once again. 

“dean?!” Mary growled looking over at the pissed off over protective hunter “she is family” she bit back

“family don’t turn their backs on one another” he growled... _ **ROUND ONE....FIGHT!!!**_

“oh that’s cute coming from a guy who constantly makes bad decisions” 

“and you were one of them” he shot back. everything within me wanted to kick his ass, beat him to death with a frying pan, maybe smother him within his sleep. 

“Dean!!!” Mary placed herself between us before dean could mutter another word “whatever the hell happened between the both of you, you need to learn how to either let it go or fix it but do it when we don’t have children present” she looked at the both of us to make sure we got the message loud and clear.

“fine, follow me” Dean growled leading the way to his bedroom, the masculine scent of old spice and Irish spring lingered in the air. his dirty clothes were overflowing from the clothes basket and onto the floor from the lack of time he had to wash his own clothes. skin magazines, tissues and lotion were left out on the nightstand and a woman's bra rested on the back of the wooden chair that was in the corner of the small bedroom. 

"what are you possessed by a teenager again?" looking around the room but he was not amused with my banter

“Come here!” Dean growled, spinning on his heels to face me while I remained in the doorway where it felt safe. My stomach turned, my heart raced as he spun on his heels to face me and I was left drowning in the abyss of darkness once again. 

Dean and I had a love to hate each other type of relationship with a river of blood under our bridge and soon we would need life jackets to swim upstream. We would probably even attempt to drown each other along the way but there was a vow that we both took to heart, a contract that we signed in blood many years ago when life was not so chaotic and fucked up.

"why are you here? shouldn't you be playing house with that mob boss?" 

"screw you"

"you did, many times"

"out of desperation" dean smirked softly wanting to say something else. the pissed off hunter drew closer pinning me against the wall, his calloused fingers curled beneath my chin and forced me to look up at him and I swatted his hands away 

"if I remember correctly you enjoyed every minute of it" he smirked softly slightly growing aroused to whatever memories Cas painted in his head. his thumb softly brushing along my bottom lip, his sweet breath kissed my lips as he drew closer. my heart raced and knees threatened to buckle beneath me. 

“Dean” his name felt like a sin, a faint whisper  breaking the eerie silence between us.  he hummed softly biting his lip as his hands rested on my hips 

“Why did you leave?” his words knocking the wind out of me; his jade eyes hauntingly beautiful. He was a haunted house of a man who buried his past in the darkest depths of his own hell and locked it away. the look in his eyes told a thousand horror stories, doubts, fears but he would never break it wasn’t in his nature to tell anyone anything.

his eyebrows furrowed and arms folded across his chest as he impatiently awaited my answer. the older Winchester aged like fine wine, crows feet formed near his jade eyes, his whiskers started to turn grey with old age and the smile lines that once haunted his face seemed to fade. 

Dean immediately put our differences aside; his fingers softly brushing against the pale pink scar that kissed my neck just inches from my pulsing jugular; admiring the way the smooth raised scar felt beneath his battle worn fingers.  the moonlight made the tears that threatened his eyes glisten like diamonds. for a moment, we shared a moment of silence with every intention on wanting to rip each other apart for our past actions but our fighting was useless yet we loved to fight just for the sake of fighting "Amorette, I seen your medical records. Is she mine?" his confession felt like a dagger to the heart, a cold heart breaking feeling of despair swept over me instantly while he searched my soul for the answers that he was too afraid to ask.... _ **FINISH HER!!!**_

there was a faint knock at the hardwood bedroom door yet everything fell silent around us. Mary entered the room slowly; afraid of what she was going to walk into but was relieved in a way that we didn't end up killing each other yet upset that we weren't kissing and making up right away

"what do you mean you have to go? go where?" Dean growled  "we are not done talking about this" Dean grasped my arm and pulled me closer to him; admiring the heat that radiated off of him.

"I need to go help out a friend" she bit back 

"help out a friend?" silence fed the tension that started to grow within the room, dean's anger fed into the negativity of the room. the air growing thicker and more unbearable to breathe "with what a case?" dean grew jealous quickly to the silent yet obvious answer that she returned to him. 

"he needs me"

"well Mary, anytime you want to step up and actually be a mother and grandmother would be fucking great" 

"fucking unbelievable" dean grabbed his leather coat from the back of the chair and stormed out of the room; slamming the door behind him. the blonde huntress swallowed his words like an oversized pill of brutal honesty; something that dean was great at dishing out. 

"he has every right to hate me, I abandoned him when he was little but I did it to protect my family" she fought of the tears that glistened in her eyes "he had to grow up so fast, take care of his father and Sam"

"Dean has his moments but he will overcome this, he always does" I assured her following her out the door. 

“Its okay gigi, Uncle Dean is always grumpy”  Lydia assured her, slightly horrified to even enter the room that slowly felt like a tomb closing in on me and I couldn't escape quick enough. 

"I know baby" she fell to her knees and brushed her fingers through the girls dark hair "listen, I have to go help out a friend but I promise I will be back. promise me you will look after your family while I am away"

"I promise gigi" the little girl assured her, she followed orders better than any grown up these days; no talking back, no fighting, no spellbound handcuffs or cursed rooms to protect her.

the huntress quickly rose to her feet and turned to me with a faint smile, her soft warm fingers ghosting over my flesh "you would have made a great Winchester" she smiled punching a hole in my chest "talk to him, try to work it out" 

"have you tried talking to your son when he has had his moments?" she grew silent "its like telling a defiant teenage girl with authority issues not to talk to that boy named spike...a month later and your teenage girl is pregnant with spikes kid and has signed up to be on teen mom"

"do you love him?"

"when he is sleeping" she smirked and awaited my answer...I was doomed "honestly? we have our moments but there isn't a damn thing that I wouldn't do for that man. he saved me when I was at my worst"  she glowed to the news 

Mary had a warrior soul that I admired. there was a fire in her eyes that burned brighter than the flames of hell but there was a softness to her that seemed slightly innocent to me, the way she was soft spoken and inviting like an old soul. the stress of the hunt was wearing her thin, just like it did with Dean. the dark circles under their eyes and lack of sleep was a known trait of the Winchesters. "for what it is worth, those boys mean everything to me. they believe in setting the wrong things right no matter how screwed up the situation is or what sacrifices they have to make in order to do so. even though we come from different worlds, they showed me that not everything is supposed to be hellfire and brimstone, that even in the darkest times there is a light that can lead the way...they are my hope and sometimes they are the salvation this world needs. you may not have been here to see them in action or have a hand in raising them but without your sacrifice none of this would have ever been" 

"you are one of the good ones, your parents should be proud of you" her words felt like a stake to the heart

“ I wish I could say that my parents had a role in my upbringing but fate had other plans for them"

"they died?" she asked and I nodded "I am so sorry" she pulled me into her embrace. the sound of her phone butchered the chick flick moment and I took a deep breath of the bittersweet moment before my dark past seeped out into the room feeding into the dark energy that haunted this place "I have to go, will I see you again?"

"yes" I replied 

"look after my boys"

"always" walking with her to the door as she embarked on her journey, descending into the darkness. 

Lydia returned to the living room in her pajamas and melted to the comfy leather chair before the tv. her innocence radiating like a beacon of light in the dead of night reminded me of the pact that Dean and I  made when Jenna and Sam found out they were pregnant for the first time...the kids come first, above all else. Above hunting...above deals and soul selling...their happiness and safety was the only contract we all signed and vowed to serve and protect. 

 dead as dead can be 

the doctor tells me 

but I just can't believe him 

ever the optimistic one 

I'm sure of your ability to become 

my perfect enemy

wake up and face me 

don't play dead cause maybe 

someday I'll walk away and say 

you disappoint me 

maybe you're better off this way 

leaning over you here cold and catatonic 

I catch a brief reflection 

what you could and might have been 

its your right and your ability 

to become my perfect enemy


	2. Radar love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rework*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song lyrics
> 
> radar love- golden earring 
> 
> leather and lace- Stevie Nicks and Don Henley

 

* * *

_I've been drivin' all night, my hand's wet on the wheel_

_There's a voice in my head that drives my heel_

_It's my baby callin', says I need you here_

_And it's a half past four and I'm shiftin' gear_

_when she is lonely and the longing gets too much_

_she sends a cable comin' in from above_

_don't need no phone at all_

_we've got a thing that's called radar love_

_we've got a wave in the air, radar love_

_the radio is playing some forgotten song_

_Brenda lee's comin' on strong_

_the road has got me hypnotized_

_and I'm speedin' into a new sunrise_

_when i get lonely and I'm sure I've had enough_

_she sends her comfort comin' in from above_

 

 

 

"Son of a bitch!!!" Dean slammed his hand against the steering wheel trying to take out his frustrations on the one thing that did not dare to abandon him. everything that he ever seemed to love had a way of tearing him apart. Bobby dying, Cas leaving, Sam and Jenna taking risks that could lead to their demise, his mother abandoning him again and now the woman who plagued his dreams returned from the abyss of hell. 

Dean and Amorette were fire and gasoline; they played well at times yet they destroyed everything they touched. Two people from two different worlds. she was a bartender from the city with a dark past and connections to the Franchetti crime family while he was the damaged hunter from a small town fighting to set the wrong things right and harbored a few dark secrets that he wouldn’t dare to bare not even with his own family; he seen that cold blank stare in her eyes when she looked at him, that cold heart breaking feeling of how she distanced herself between them yet he still dreamed of her

Feeling his hands grasp the steering wheel tighter; his knuckles turning white to the rage of how she haunted him for years, daydreams of them in the sweat of her bed played out like a homemade movie in hells flames; burning, haunting and wanting. _they went crashing into the walls of the bunker; her legs wrapped around his waist as she peeled off his flannel and sent it flying through the air somewhere, then peeled off his muscle shirt._

_Her soft porcelain fingers ran down his chest and abdomen and in between her legs where she worked on adjusting his pants. dean unzipped her black and green type o negative vest to reveal her black lace bra; her nipples pebbled and ached to his touch as he brushed along them; admiring the warmth against his touch. Slowly peeling off her bra and tossed it down like he was disgusted with the sexy fabric, her pale pink nipples invited him in for a kiss which he gladly accepted, wrapping his arms around her and lifted her up slightly taking her right nipple in his mouth first; licking, kissing, nibbling and sucking at her soft flesh then did the same with the left while she ran her hands through his light brown ivy league hairdo._

_Carrying her to the bed where he worked on peeling off her jeans and black lace panties. Pulling back away from her for a minute to take her in; her milky white skin glistening in the moonlight as their shadows dance along the walls due to the firelight. She peeled down his jeans and grey boxer briefs to releasing his aching cock._

_Dean readied himself to enter her but she pulled back with a sinister look in her eyes rising to her knees with a smirk; she kissed his lips and fell to all fours; her breast pressed against the comforter as she licked the precum glistening slit, pulling her tongue back in her mouth to taste him fully and let out a lustful moan before running the tip of her tongue along his shaft; ghosting his flesh then worked her way back to the tip again, parted her mouth slightly then eased him inside._

_Fucking him senseless with her mouth; he ran his calloused hand through her hair and gripped the back of her head while she pleased him. her warm wet thrusts pulled him to edge of release but he tried to fight it for the longest time while she fucked him slow then fast then slow again; torturing him on the edge of insanity with her oral skills. ‘oh god….baby…’ dean warned her but she accepted him by pushing him to the back of her throat; swallowing his desires before doing it all over again to get him hard once again._

_Pulling back and sitting on her hind legs; dean eased a finger inside her tight wet sex while his lips hovered over hers; delivering soft kisses to her lips before he fucked her harder with his finger ‘please...oh god" she whispered against his lips but he wanted to torture her with the needing, the wanting of him. easing her back to the bed, he pulled his finger out and sucked her lust off his finger ‘mmm you taste sweet’ he moaned lifting her up slightly and tossed her back to the black gothic headboard; his calloused hands slid between her thighs and separated them violently._

_Feeding into her desire as he ran his tongue along her slit to her clit then back down again, easing his tongue inside of her while his thumb played with her small button. Her hips buckled and back arched fighting off her desires for him the best she could ‘come for me sweetheart’ he moaned against her and eased his tongue back inside of her once again, she gasped for air still fighting the urges until she couldn’t anymore ‘fuck….like that dean’ he breathed her in getting drunk off of her. his tongue fucked her faster until she reached her supernovas and he drank his fill of her._

_Hovering over her for a moment to take in her beauty ‘are you ready baby?’ dean asked grasping his aching pulsing shaft that she loved to please._

_‘yes’ she gasped for air feeling the tip of his cock against her entrance; letting out a moan as he eased inside of her, their bellies pressed together; her breasts squished against his pecks and met his gaze while he took his time with her; slowly fucking her but delivering deep thrusts to her that her small round breasts bounced._

_each thrusts grew quicker and harder, backing her into the headboard that she dug her nails into the engraved wood. He slowed back down to deep penetrating thrusts that made the headboard slam against the wall, her moans growing slightly loud, her heart raced and breathing patterns changed  ‘oh god dean!...harder’ She cried out and he delivered everything that she desired from him_

__

_‘come with me baby’ he moaned against her lips that came crashing down to hers, his potent gush pumping in her womb, her fingernails digging into his back as she reached the supernovas of their love making._

Gripping the wheel tighter, his foot pressing harder on the gas; his only mission was to get home to Amorette and the kids; they were the only things that mattered to him at this moment even though she wanted nothing to do with him, he swore that he would always protect her.

the silent was quiet... too quiet for two children who refused to sleep with the excitement of Amorette’s return. stuffed animals and toys were scattered along the hardwood floors once again; noticing the medical books that were opened and scattered along the library table. little notes and drawings decorated the corners of her notes bringing a smile to his face to see the little hearts and stars marking the paper like she was some teenager back in school but he was proud that she was making something of herself. 

Dean listened to the sound of Amorette's soft voice echoed through the silence of the bunker as she emerged from the living room with Mitchell in her arms; admiring the way his red flannel looked on her as she danced and swayed in the pale moonlight with Mitchell in her arms

“is love so fragile and the heart so hollow, shatter with words impossible to follow. you're saying i'm fragile I try not to be, I search only for something I can't see. I have my own life and I am stronger than you know but I carry this feeling when you walked into my house that you won't be waking out the door. still I carry this feeling when you walked into my house that you won't be walking out the door. lovers forever face to face, my city of mountains, stay with me stay. I need you to love me, I need you today give me your leather, take from me my lace” she danced and swayed with Mitchell in her arms 

“do you want me to make you something to eat?” deans voice echoed throughout the bunker, his stern dad voice seemed so fitting for him. Mitchell shifted in Amy's arms to the sound of his deep growl while Amorette shushed  dean watched her dance and sway around the room with Mitchell in her arms; his eyelids growing heavy and tiny body losing its battle to her spellbinding voice. the smell of lavender, chamomile and baby powder lingered in the air; the scent dancing around her while she brushed past dean and glided down the hall to the nursery where she softly played Stevie Nicks in the background

“you in the moonlight with your sleepy eyes, could you ever love a man like me and you were right when I walked into your house I knew I'd never want to leave, sometimes I'm a strong man, sometimes cold and scared and sometimes I cry but that time I saw you I knew with you to light my nights somehow I'd get by. lovers forever face to face, my city of mountains stay with me stay, I need you to love me, I need you today give me your leather take from me my lace” 

 


End file.
